


Kiss kiss kiss

by Ktxitx



Series: I had a weird one-week obsession with kisses [1]
Category: BTOB
Genre: M/M, i don't know why i'm saying this, i feel like i'm asleep yet i'm awake, this is kind of random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktxitx/pseuds/Ktxitx
Summary: However, some slight detail kept on bugging him.More precisely, a kiss.What an unexpected summary with such a title!!





	Kiss kiss kiss

Sungjae was in deep reflection. They had all drunk a lot at an after party a few days ago and had all gone separate ways the next day, Sungjae to his parents. It had been a while since he had gone home for more than an afternoon and he was glad he could manage to see his parents a bit more.

However, some slight detail kept on bugging him.

More precisely, a kiss.

It's not he had been drunk to the point the night was a whole black hole, it was just a blurry memory, maybe it had been a dream. 

That kiss. That f*cking kiss.

But still, he couldn't make out whether it had been a dream or if it had been reality.

They hadn't technically texted, even less spoked to each other since, and Sungjae only knew he was still alive because of the group chat.

Group chat that had been flooded by Eunkwang's useless messages by the way, and Ilhoon sassing around, to be true, Sungjae was tempted to turn off his phone and just sleep. But what if he sent something?

Thinking of it, it had definitely been a dream... the best would probably to never ever mention to anyone he had had such a dream.

In other words never to drink again because he was uselessly talkative when drunk and had already managed to embarrass himself that way in the past.

 

Hum... like he would ever stick to that.

 

He just hoped the person who would end up having to bear his useless blabbering wouldn't be him.

Sungjae's trail of thought was interrupted when he heard his mother calling for him, asking if he wanted anything special to eat and Sungjae went to the kitchen, saying he would cook with her, which earned him his mother's laugh as she said she wasn't sure about that.  
But cooking was a good idea. It made him focus and not think about useless things.

Just by the way, dinner was delicious.

### 

When Sungjae came back home, he stopped at the entrance, glancing at the shoes already there, they had somehow cleaned up a bit and there wasn't as much as usual. It seemed Hyunsik and Minhyuk were there already, Sungjae sighed in relief, it was all still safe for now.  
He kicked his shoes out and walked in. Hyunsik greeted him first from the kitchen, asking if he had eaten yet. Sungjae shook his head no and went to drop his stuff. He could hear Minhyuk singing in his shower and went back to the kitchen to help Hyunsik out, the others probably wouldn’t have eaten when coming home too…  
\- By the way, you played dead for the week, but you guys had fun before we all left last time, I mean you two disappeared in your corner…

Wait, what was Hyunsik talking about? Why was he harboring that little smirk? Shit, why did he have to always be the one who remembered everything?  
\- What? –Sungjae asked, he was genuinely confused, he had decided that kiss was a dream, no, he shouldn’t even name it: he had settled on ‘it’ being a dream, a very real feeling dream, but still a dream.  
\- You don’t remember??

Hyunsik then just shrugged, though he was still smirking, Sungjae started feeling uneasy, what had his stupid drunken self done? Had it really happened? Okay, in the supposition that it did, what had happened after? Sungjae had no memory of it. Just waking up in his bed the next day, amazed at himself because he had managed to think about setting an alarm and quick to turn it off since he could hear Ilhoon growling already. It had only came back on his mind when he was ready to go and had seen Changsub's coat abandoned on the floor.

Anyway, this was going to be awkward. He should use Hyunsik for more information:  
\- Seriously hyung, what happened?

Hyunsik still had a smirk lingering as he was fumbling with the pan, he shrugged:  
\- I don't know, you tell me, Changsub and you disappeared and when you came back, you were blushing at everything anyone told you and Changsub was passed out on his bed already... You really don't remember? I was hoping you'd...

Sungjae sighed in relief, so Hyunsik had just jumped to his own conclusions, maybe nothing had happened. But why would he blush? He would need to be embarrassed to do so. And how would he get embarrassed? Omg, had he suggested a kiss and gotten rejected? Oh no, please no. He didn't even like him to that point. Okay, maybe he did, but it's not like he needed to admit it, even less actually do something about it.

He had always just left his feelings in a small corner because that's where they were the best and just compensated by annoying the hell out of the other. Never had he ever snapped. He cherished the group too much to threaten its pace.

Sungjae had to face it. He needed to sort things out with Changsub, well, not sort things out, just actually know what had happened. Except maybe if the older didn't remember. Then, he would just do as if nothing had ever happened.

### 

Changsub was so not ready to come in right now. Okay, deep breath buddy, deep breath, maybe, he's not home yet...

Of course he'd already be home, Sungjae didn't like coming home late...

Changsub sighed and went in, since he had spent most of the week sleeping, he could have not been thinking about it much, but each and every time he happened to be awake, that damn Yook Sungjae would invade his mind again.  
He had figured Sungjae remembered too because he had been unusually quiet on the group chat. Actually, he had played dead all week. The only reason Changsub knew he was still alive was that everyone had seen every messages. Actually, he hadn't been that talkative either. Eunkwang had just spammed it all the time, and he didn't have the energy to reply.

After he had taken off his shoes, he went directly to the kitchen; he had smelled good food from outside already. Okay, Sungjae was in the kitchen, bad move, bad move, retreat!  
\- Changsub hyung! You're home! I didn't hear you come in! Did you eat yet?

Too late, damn you Lim Hyunsik! Changsub sighed:  
\- No, I didn't... 

He went dropping his stuff, taking his time, the less he was around Sungjae, the better it was.  
At some point, he couldn't avoid going back in the kitchen any longer and reluctantly went to sit at the table, feeling glad that Minhyuk had somehow appeared out of nowhere since earlier and was making conversation for everyone. Making Changsub get back to being lost in his own thoughts.

Eunkwang called saying he was on his way home and would be there soon. They didn't wait for him to eat, but left him some leftovers, Ilhoon and Peniel were coming home later too anyway.

The unavoidable happened after they were done eating, Minhyuk was already in his bed, watching a movie and Hyunsik had gone to take a shower. Changsub was tempted to just run away anywhere but near Sungjae, but the latter was faster:  
\- Hyung... 

Now what? Changsub had no idea what to say about those damn kisses, yes he had wanted to kiss Sungjae for a long time, had he expected Sungjae would actually kiss him first? No, had he expected it would be extremely awkward afterwards? Yes, friends don't kiss.

That's when Sungjae saved him, at least he thought so at first, he said, scratching his head awkwardly:  
\- Let's just pretend nothing happened hyung...

Changsub nodded before realizing he actually didn't want to.

Like, now that it was only the two of them here, it felt different, right now, he really wanted to kiss Sungjae and tell him he had missed him.

But instead, Sungjae just retreated to their room and Changsub just stayed standing in the kitchen, feeling like he had missed a huge shot there.

### 

Sungjae's heart was still beating crazily in his chest. He wasn't sure why, but he knew one thing, he was going to avoid being alone with Changsub for the rest of his life now. Seeing him again just made it really real.

They had kissed a week before.

Sungjae hoped it had been for the best, acting like it hadn't happened may make things go back to normal, Sungjae only hoped it wouldn't get more awkward.

Sungjae fell asleep after having managed to convince himself things would just go back to normal.

They didn't.

Though Sungjae was the one to have suggested it, he was even worse than Changsub at pretending nothing had happened.

Because Sungjae couldn't even stand next to him without blushing.

It was ridiculous. Like, what was he? A kid? He needed to get back his shit together.

And if they ever happened to be left alone together, it was awkward as hell.

### 

Of course, everyone had noticed something weird was going on. They hadn't been annoying each other. Which usually, meant trouble.

They had figured something had happened, but knowing the kind of ridiculous fights Sungjae and Changsub could have, they preferred not getting involved. They would have to bear the awkwardness for a while. They would probably be back to bickering a few days later anyway.

They weren't. It just gradually got worse.

They were glad they weren't on any promotions because avoiding each other was way easier that way.

But it all drove Changsub crazy. He should have just said he didn't want to forget it had happened. Now he felt like he was just growing further and further apart from Sungjae and he hated that. Why hadn’t he said how he felt when it was the appropriate time to do so? And it wasn't his sole fault. Sungjae was acting even weirder than him.

One day, Changsub got home early, happy at the thought of having the dorm for himself.  
However, he was mortified to realize Sungjae was home already. 

He sighed. Maybe it was time to man up. He was about to go to Sungjae to tell him everything he had on the heart. They needed to do something about this because it felt just too weird.

However, he was stopped before even starting by Yook Sungjae wildly appearing in front of him, gravely saying:  
\- Lee Changsub. This can't go on.

Oh, had they had the same thought?

\- I don't want to keep on pretending nothing happened. It's not working anyway.

Yes, that was the least he could say about it.

\- Hyung, I really like you. I've always liked you, I'm not talking about as a friend or as an older brother, I'm talking like _like_...

Sungjae wasn't looking up, looking very focused on his slippers, and Changsub was glad he wasn't because it seemed his body had just randomly stopped functioning.

He had not expected that.

Sungjae kept on:  
\- I've always left my feelings in a little corner, you know, so things wouldn't get weird. But now that they've gotten weird...there's no point in hiding it anymore.

Wait.

Why did that kid never made sense? 

Why was he saying he liked Changsub when he was the one to have suggested they should pretend nothing happened? Why the sudden change of heart?

Sungjae finally raised his head and could not help but smile at Changsub's puzzled face, he had recently decided, after trying to bury his feelings forever, which obviously hadn't worked, that getting rejected might actually bring things to normal better. Anyway, he had just decided to go for it and die.

Okay, maybe not to that extent.

Changsub was embarrassed, Sungjae could see it. It felt both exhilarating and scary because, though Changsub had obviously been pretty active that night, Sungjae had no idea whether it was because he liked him or because he had just been caught in the moment. They were drunk after all. It had actually slipped from Sungjae's mind. Why was he only recalling that part now?

Since Changsub was still frozen, Sungjae wondered if there was something wrong and just as he was about to ask, it seemed Changsub just got back to reality as he said:  
\- Ya! Why didn't you say this earlier?

Sungjae wasn't sure what he meant, he expected, not surprise anymore, but at least some joy, instead Changsub had proceeded to hit his arm repeatedly:  
\- Why do you have to always make things so complicated?  
\- I just...  
\- If you'd just let me talk first, I would have told you I like you and things wouldn't have gotten so awkward!!!  
\- Oh yeah? Why is that? - Sungjae's voice was gradually getting louder - I think it was a good idea!! We should never have even kissed in the first place! If we hadn’t, things wouldn’t have gotten awkward at all!!!!  
\- Say the one who started it!  
\- I wouldn't have started anything if there hadn't been signals!  
\- Signals? What signals?  
\- You and your lips are the signals!!  
\- Whaaat???  
\- Yeah, and you know what, right now I'm seeing the signal too!

Changsub was about to protest the so-called signals were probably just Sungjae's imagination when he realized that first, he had indeed been thinking of kissing Sungjae that night so he had probably involuntarily sent signals, and that fight made absolutely no sense, he ended up with his mouth half-open, not sure what to say.

Then he suddenly registered Sungjae's last words and realized too late that the latter had come dangerously close. Sungjae leaned down when he suddenly got thunderstruck:  
\- Did you just say you liked me?

Changsub sighed:  
\- Did you seriously think I didn't?

Sungjae shrugged, looking sheepish all of a sudden. Why were they this hopeless? And why was he standing so close to Changusb anyway?

He suddenly remembered why and smirked:  
\- Then it's all alright!!  
\- What?

Why was Changsub always so ready to look for a fight? But it wasn't the time to think about this, Sungjae leaned down again, whispering:  
\- If I do this...

And he kissed Changsub softly. It felt less wild than that night, more romantic? Slower, like everything had slowed down for a minute to let them appreciate each other.

When the others got back, way later, they found Sungjae and Changsub in each other arms, sound asleep on Changsub's bed:  
\- Did we miss something? When did that happen? - Ilhoon asked loudly before getting smacked on the head by Minhyuk who shushed him before answering in a whisper that he didn’t care as long as they were back to normal.

Of course, he wasn't expecting that their normal relationship from now would be a bit different thought not any less annoying, but at least, they were happy, wasn’t it all that mattered?

**Author's Note:**

> It official. My computer hates me, like, a lot.  
> Anyway, thanks a lot for reading this little mess, I'm sorry if some parts seem like I just said the same thing twice, I should re read it again but... yeah...  
> By the way, this was just a little random thing born from huge procrastination, which explains why it was such a mess, I tried arranging things though... anyway, have a great day!!
> 
> Update: my WIFI hates me too...


End file.
